User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 38 of 54: Beastman14 (Ryan) v Goddess of Despair (Celina)
Ryan the Dreaded: the Pirate general Attacking Celina Lucyna: Rome's lady general Prologue "Before we can do anything we need to find the entrance again," Markus Thaowan says, "And for that, the best option is to follow one of our hosts." "How do we decide which one," Christian Kenway asks, "Leo's out of the question for obvious reasons." "True... let's each pick a host at random and follow them. And one other thing - I've informed Cadwalader, but we can't tell Lloyd until we find the entrance again. Leo's got some sort of link to his mind, and we can't risk him changing it around." "Good idea. Let's do it." Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender |-| Symbol = |-| Bio = As a little girl she lived in a village accross the Roman empire, near the Rhine river. Her village was eventually attacked by her barbarian neighbors and she fled to the roman empire, swearing revenge. Years later when Rome invaded Germany, she pretended to be a boy to join the roman army. She succeeded and over the years became a roman general. Eventually she was discovered to be a girl and was discharged from the roman army. |-| General's Armament = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Defence-Catapault bombardments/archers/(when enemies penetrate fort or when out of archers) tetsudo formation Defense 3,000 10 8 pound cannons with grapeshot, 8 pound cannon balls and 5 man crews each cannon. Crews armed with dolabra axe and szabla. 4,250 crossbowmen armed with polish crossbows (with bayonets allowed) and a gladius 200 officers armed with polish crossbows (with bayonet if allowed) and xiphos 2,750 men armed with piliums and scutums. 250 officers armed with scutums and dolabras X-Factors: These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5 a point if not subjected to a counter-argument. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 10 Hours. Ryan the Dreaded watched as his men charged the fort in front of him. His foes sent volley after volley of bolts and cannonballs at his men. He watched with glee as the ground was torn up by the cannons, and blood of his men turning the earth into a reddish brown mud. He wasn’t too worried about his men. The enemy was bound to run out of ammo soon enough. He had reserves. Looking behind him, he sees the small slip of paper his first mate had left in his tent. Reading it, his face paled. Mutiny tends to cut into your reserves significantly. Celina Lucyna is speaking with several of her officers, shouting to be heard over the sound of the cannons. Her foe was sending human waves to try and break down the castle, which likely meant that they had reserves coming from somewhere. She hears the sounds of fighting coming from the hallway as several of her officers burst in with their warhammers drawn. The officers she’s speaking with quickly draw their weapons and overpower the mutineers. They fight their way up to the battlements, her small knot of officers being augmented by a few soldiers. They emerge to a scene of slaughter. Every single member of the attacking army is dead in front of the walls, and the crossbowmen and cannoneers had turned their weapons on each other. She and her small knot of loyal supporters were the only living things on the battlefield. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 20 Hours, 30 Minutes *Losses: 12,481 **Ryan: 5,001 **Celina: 7,480 Category:Blog posts